And I Still Remember
by Tiyara
Summary: Baralai & Rikku. Two people from two different worlds and with different beliefs. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Vengence. Emotions are hard to handle. After the destruction of Vegnagun, a different war begins. (Baralai x Rikku with a little Gippal x Rikku)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me no matter how I much I wish they would, but they don't. They all belong to Square-Enix.

I stopped writing fanfiction for a long time. However, after playing a bit of FFX-2, I got an inspiration to write this. Just to share what I believe would be quite a cute pair.

_5 years ago. _

Theirs had been a tumultuous and passionate affair. How did it end up this way? He had requested for her assistance in New Yevon and she had readily agreed. Nights after nights of working together caused tension and emotions to build up between them before leading to the moment of their joining. Those weeks that he had her in his arms were the best weeks of his life. Yet, she had performed the ultimate betrayal. She had run away from him on the night he was about to propose. With his mother's ring in his hand and a setting that he had spent days to prepare, he was ready. Ready to go on one knee and propose. Ready to dedicate his whole life to worship her and cement their union. She ran away. He had hoped that their union would provide a strong message to the people of New Yevon. He had hoped that she would spend her whole life with him. She had wanted to. All those sweet words from her lips were just lies. When she spoke of her love for him. Lies. When she spoke of her dreams with him. Lies. When she spoke of her time with him. Lies. The irony of it was that he had believed in her, he had trusted her with everything, and she had ended up stealing from him the sacred treasure of the Temple of Yevon.

Never will he believe the words of a pretty girl. Never will he believe in the words of an Al-Bhed. They were all liars.

The glass of whiskey crashed against the panel of the door before Issaru stepped into the room. The entire room was almost entirely cast in darkness, save for the light from the fireplace. The strong scent of liquor fills the air as empty bottles littered the floor of the room. The shadowy figure of the Praetor of New Yevon could be seen seated against the armchair holding a glass. The dark brown liquid was sloshing around the glass as he lifts it up to his lips and takes a gulp.

"Praetor." Issaru stepped forward, "Perhaps you should not drink anymore. I have something that might interest you."

"Whassit...I'm not... inteeressted in anything..." The slurred voice came from the armchair as the cup was emptied before being refilled.

"I have a proposal..." Issaru ventures, "a proposal against the people who had dared steal from us, I just need your endorsement on it." The venom in his voice went unnoticed by the figure in the chair.

"Don't speak to me of that word!" Baralai growled as he lurches unsteadily to his feet. The glass was thrown at Issaru's feet, causing the priest to jump in fright. The bloodshot eyes of the Praetor turned towards the Priest.

Issaru's resolve was firm though his hands shooked with fright. Tilting his chin up, he continued, "VERY well, Praetor. I need your endorsement on this treaty. This treaty would allow New Yevon to seek damages against the Al-Bhed for the theft of our national treasure. I trust you do intend to seek damages against them, don't you?" The words slipped out from Issaru before he could stop them. Though Baralai was too inhibited to notice his slight.

The Praetor moved unsteadily towards the Priest as he snatched the paper and pen from him and scrawled a signature onto it before throwing the paper and the pen back at him, "Iz...that what you want...now leave me alone..." Slowly, he moved back to his armchair and sank into it, staring into the fire.

"That's right. Thank you." Issaru smirked as he bent to pick up the document, "Now we shall see..." Issaru whispered to himself, "We shall see."

_Present Time_

The sounds of explosion can be heard in the campsite as smoke bombs set off in various areas. The muffled voices of the guards and others could be heard as sounds of fighting ensued. Taking advantage of the chaos, a lone figure slipped into the campsite. Moving stealthily through the smoke-filled area, the goggles and mask on the figure made certain that the figure was unaffected by the smoke. The person had a target that was residing in the main tent of the campsite. The distraction was doing its job. The target was a little away from the main tent, giving instructions to the guards. Moving swiftly, the figure slipped into the folds of the main tent just as another explosion rocked the campsite.

One hour later, Baralai re-entered his tent. Time had changed his appearance and his attitude. There was more grit to the man's features now. His hair had grown almost up to his shoulders. He looked a bit unkempt and unshaven and thinner than before. A decanter bottle was kept near the entrance of the tent as he moved towards it, pouring another glass of whiskey for himself. "Useless... they're all useless." He growled to himself as he downs the glass, slamming it on the table before stalking towards the bed.

His senses were still sharp as he turned swiftly with his staff, allowing the vase to hit its base as his eyes glittered dangerously, "You dare attempt to assassinate me?" He growled as he swings the staff around, aiming at the figure's torso. The figure bent backwards before somersaulting to one side. With its face covered by the mask and goggles and the hair concealed by a hood, the figure was not really discernable. Leaping to the side to avoid another swing of the staff, the figure grabbed a book from the table and threw it at Baralai, which was easily deflected.

The figure ran towards the exit, but Baralai was quick to learn of its intention as he stepped forward, effectively blocking its exit. Baralai charges forward as the figure threw a smoke-grenade towards him. He leaped up into the air and swung his staff like a bat, the swing knocking the grenade out of the tent before the blunt end of the staff was thrust at the figure's belly. There was an "Ooof" sound and the figure was knocked towards the back, slamming against it with loud impact.

Resilience appeared to be the key to the game as the figure stood up and jumped to one side, narrowly avoiding any blow of the staff. Baralai grinned to himself. This person was good. He had only managed to get one hit in. The figure leaped towards Baralai and the back of a fist caught him in his jaw hard. Turning his head towards the figure, he smirked and said, "You think that actually hurt? You're wrong." Though he soon realised that it was simply a distraction for the figure to make its getaway through the exit once again.

Baralai reacted swiftly as he grabbed the whiskey bottle and tossed it towards the running figure as hard as he could. The bottle cracked against the back of the figure's head shattering as the figure drops to the ground. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Baralai moves towards the figure. He kicked away the broken shards of the whiskey bottle as he ignored the blood that was caused by the throw. Bending down he removed the mask and the goggles of the assailant.

It was Rikku.

Baralai stood in shock for a moment as his eye swept over the prone figure of the Al-Bhed. It had been five years since he had last saw her and she had blossomed. Teenager cuteness had now been replaced with a mature beauty. Her cheeks had hallowed out though, making her cheekbones stand out. She looked as though she had lost most of her puppy-fat and had replaced it with the leanness of muscle. His shock was soon replaced by anger as he grabs her by the collar of her garment, hauling her towards his bed, roughly tossing her onto it. Ripping his sheets, he fashioned bindings and bound her hands and her legs tightly. Ignoring the pool of blood that was staining his bed, he turned towards his dresser and pulled out another decanter bottle of whiskey and fills a glass. Bringing the glass over to Rikku's prone body, he tosses it onto her face.

The sharpness and coldness of the whiskey woke her with a start. The pain that laces through Rikku's head was something that was not surprising. Her eyes blinked rapidly through the haze of pain as she looked up towards Baralai and a thin word escapes from her lips, "Baralai." His hand leaped down to gripped her jaw painfully as he hisses, "You're not fit to say my name, Al-Bhed. First you betrayed me and stole the sacred treasure from the Temple of Yevon and here you are, trying to finish what you started by trying to kill me." He leans close to her as he speaks, their faces inches apart.

Ignoring the pain that she was feeling, Rikku mumbles, "A vase...isn't something to kill you with." The grip tightened around her slendar jaw and it seemed as though he was going to break it, such was the strength that Baralai had honed through his years. He sneers, "You still have the time to joke... wait till I bring you out and execute you to be an example to the Al-Bhed people, then we'll see who has the last joke." Executed. Her heart stopped beating for a second as she listens to his words, her eyes looking at him pleadingly. Why had he become so cruel? Her eyes closed as she gives into the pain and darkness. His pillow had now stained with blood. He cursed as she fainted on him, releasing her jaw as he noticed the blood flowing from her.

Turning her head to the side, he gave another curse as he noticed a small shard embedded into her head. Roughly he yanked it out as he clamped his hand over the wound. The blood continued to flow profusely. He looked at her again. Colour had been drained from her face from the loss of blood and her lips were blue. His finger reached out to touch her skin. It was cold and clammy to the touch. "Potion." He muttered to himself, "I need a potion, but first... " He looked around and yanked another ripped sheet as he tied it tightly around her head to stem the blood flow. Laying her down gently, he turned towards his chest of drawers and his whole tent collapsed around him.

"Woooohooo! We've got him, I think!" Gippal crowed in delight as he removed the machina out of the way, looking at the man he had just knocked unconscious with it. Leaving the other Al-Bhed to tend to him, he looked anxiously around and his face turned pale at the sight of the girl lying on the bed. Running towards her, he gently bent to take her into his arms, examining the back of her head as he does so. His face filled with anxiety as he cradled her body close to him, "She's hurt. We need to get her back to the campsite so that we can regroup."

"Boss! What about him? He's not dead yet!" A man called out as he delivered a rough kick to the prone Praetor's body.

"Don't... hurt him... " Rikku's faint voice could be heard from Gippal's arms.

"Cid's girl, damnit...stay still, you're badly hurt..." Gippal says as he moved towards his machine, "We're getting you back to the camp. Yuna will take a look at you." There was silence as Rikku had slipped into unconsciousness again. Gippal cursed as he holds tightly onto her before looking back at the man. He smirked. "Let's take him with us. With the Praetor of New Yevon with us, I doubt they'll dare to launch too many attacks."

An Al-Bhed heaves the Praetor up onto his shoulder as Gippal slipped into the machine, "Allright, let's roll out! Back to the campsite!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, these characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they would. They belong to Square-Enix. The story however belongs to me. If you steal my story, you're no better than a rotten scoundrel. That said, I can't prevent anyone from stealing it if they should wish to. I'm sharing this with everyone because I really think that Baralai and Rikku makes such a cute pair. Hopefully, you think so too. . Enjoy it. This is for those that reviewed it and wanted it to continue.

**Chapter 2**

_Rikku props her elbows on top of the machina as she peeps down at him. She grinned at him in excitement as she says, "Well? Well? What do you think? Isn't it such a swell thing? Its quite useful right?" Each of the eight hands on the machina held a watering can as they started to water the flowers in the greenhouse. "Machina ain't bad, you just need to know how to use it and find the right person to show you how to! " Rikku declares cheerily as she leaps down from the machine towards him._

_He catches her easily in his arms. Baralai smiled slightly down to her as he kissed her tenderly on her forehead first before kissing her lightly on her lips. Pulling away, he tapped her nose with his finger, "And you're the expert that I have to find to teach me, aren't you?" He replied softly as he traces the blush on her cheeks with the tip of his finger before pausing to rub at the streak of oil on her face, "And you're dirty again..." He said gently. _

_Rikku wrinkles her nose up towards him and laughed, "I don't know where did that come from!" Rikku smiled up towards him and tiptoes up to kiss him as her arms wound around his neck. This time it was Baralai's turn to blush as he hastily cast a glance around the area. Finding it devoid of any lifeforms other than the two of them, a tiny smile curves the corner of his lips. "You know...there's nobody here." He murmurs softly against her lips before pulling her closer to him. Rikku giggled as the machine clatters around, splashing the water onto the flowers. _

Baralai woke up slowly from the dream. His head was throbbing as though there were a thousand Al-Bheds within dancing up a storm. The first thing that comes into his sight was the green swirly eyes of an Al-Bhed child. The child was simply staring at him intently and seriously. Looking slightly older than a toddler, the child was wearing one of those flappy dog-earred type of hat that covered his entire head and had flaps at the sides. The boy also wore a pair of child-sized goggles above his head as he continued staring at the Baralai. Once the Praetor's eyes were fully open, the child solemnly climbed down the bed where he had perched upon and trotted out of the tent.

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Baralai tried to sit up, but found that he could not. His hands and legs were bound tightly by rope and he could not move. The hangover that he was having also did not help to lighten his mood. He cursed to himself. "My...my... looks like someone has developed an extensive vocabulary. You never used to use those words." The familiar arrogant voice rang out as Gippal strolled into the room. The little boy had both his small hands on Gippal's hand and had apparently lead him in. Looking down on the boy, Gippal grinned fondly as he pressed his hand lightly down on the little boy's head, "Allright, you did a good job. Now run along and go play with he other kids. Nothing much to see here." The boy peers up towards Gippal passively before releasing his hand to scamper off.

"What do you want, Gippal? Why have you taken me? New Yevon would have your head for this." Baralai responded with his usual calmness, "Or the Youth League."

He moved faster than Baralai expected. Gippal slammed an arm against Baralai's throat, an arrogant smirk crossing his lips, "I'm not sure what you're trying to say. In case you've forgotten, you're a Prisoner of War and you're here with us now." He watched as Baralai's face turned slightly blue from the lack of air before he releases the man. With the rush of the breath through his airway, Baralai coughed repeatedly. He barely had time to recover before Gippal's fist crashed into his jaw. "That's for Cid's girl... for hurting her so badly... "

"My name... is Rikku. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Rikku's voice came weakly from the entrance. She was leaning against a staff, incidentally Baralai's staff. "And Gippal, I'm so proud of you, hitting a man who can't hit back. That's really very brave and tough of you." Rikku continues. Baralai turned his head to look at her, the blood oozing from his cut lip where Gippal's fist had found. Her face was pale as the white bandage across her forehead. There was something different about her. A small and sad droop to her lips and the weariness in her eyes that he had not noticed before.

"Cid's girl! Didn't Yuna say that you should not be out of your bed for a couple of days?" Gippal asked as he moved towards her, his arm moving to go around her shoulder as he brought her close to him so that she may use his body for support. Rikku leaned gratefully against him as her hand releases the staff, allowing it to fall to the ground. Gippal leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "You're still not fully recovered yet."

Pain. Baralai felt a sharp pain laced through his chest at the sight of that affectionate gesture. Unconsciously, his lips curved into a sneer as the words spill out from him, "Please... go get a tent or is she such a slut that she likes to perform in public in front of other people. Ah! I remember that last time, she did enjoyed it tremendously out in the open. She probably wanted everyone to see... "

'Why you... ?" Gippal stepped forward, his fist rushing forward towards Baralai only to meet with a Rikku-resistance.

"Gippal! NO!" Rikku says faintly, while she clung to him as tightly as she can.

"Rikku, why do you keep stopping me from hitting him! He deserves it! He's an asshole!" Gippal turns to look at her with exasperation as he turned to look at Baralai, scowling fiercely at him.

"No... Gippal, there's no point in capturing him to broker for peace if you're going to hit him." Rikku says softly as she abruptly collapses against him.

"Rikku! Rikku!" Gippal called out anxiously as he held her close to him to prevent her from dropping to the floor. He looked around anxiously as he gently props her against a pole. Running to the bed, he shoved Baralai to the floor before moving to pick Rikku and place her on the bed. "Hang tight, Rikku. I'll get Yuna to come in and look at you." Gippal says softly, swiftly brushing her forehead with his hand as he takes off. Baralai was ignored as he lay on the floor, trussed up like a celebratory turkey.

Baralai pulls his knees close to him as he pushes against the bed, thrusting upwards with his legs as he manages to use the momentum to sit upright. Quietly, he turned to study her. She was so pale. Her lips were chalk white. The blood had seeped through the bandage. Why hadn't she been healed? Why was she still losing blood? These questions ran through his head as he gazed at her. Up close, he could see some subtle changes in her. She was still so petite. Her hands were so small. He remembered holding them and how they fit right into his palm. Her hair had grown longer and had darkened to a honey blonde colour. He remembered running his fingers through her hair as he held her in his arms. With those thoughts came the frustration. No! Baralai did not want to remember these things. She left him. She hurt him. She deserved to die like every single one of her people. The pain increased in its intensity as the unbidden memories flew into his mind.

_"Guess who?" Baralai whispered into her ear as his hands covered her eyes. _

_Rikku laughed as she pretends to guess, "It's... Gippal!" _

_"I sure hope not, I don't think I would like it if he was in the same bed as you." Baralai replies with amusement. _

_"No no! Then its Paine." Rikku continues, giggling to herself. _

_"Do I really sound like a woman?" He asks dryly. _

_"Well then, it'll be the Praetor from New Yevon!" Rikku declares cheerfully, "Mister Baralai!"_

_"Smart girl." Baralai murmurs softly as he bends to kiss her ear and then her cheek before turning her to face him. Smiling down at her, he ran a hand lightly along her braid. _

_"So what do I get then?" Rikku asks impetuously. _

_"Me." Baralai replies quietly._

_"Aw...I can get you...anytime...Mmm..." Her words were silence by his lips as his arms go around her body to hold her._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: As usual, all these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square-Enix. Details are a little sketchy now, but bit by bit everything will make sense with each chapter. Please be patient.

Chapter 3

The alcohol haze that Baralai had kept himself almost perpetually in had kept away the memories. Now that it was gone, the memories had started to flow back and he started to remember. Forget her. That was what he wanted all along. Baralai gritted his teeth as he pushed his body against the bed, using the motion to propel himself upwards as he leans unsteadily against the bed.

Baralai cursed himself inwardly as he found his eyes again drawn to the figure on the bed and he stared at her. Her face seemed paler than before and even her lips were a sickly translucent colour now. The blood had stained almost the entire side of the bandage where her wound was and it looked as though she was not breathing.

His heart skipped a beat at that. He knew that he had to get the bonds off. He knew that it was the only way he could escape. Yet despite all he knew, Baralai leaned forward towards Rikku. He just had to make sure that she was well. The unsteadiness from his bound legs had him falling forward. He swiftly angled his fall so that he hit the soft portion of the bed beside her. Somehow, he did not want to cause her hurt and his confusion rose as he inwardly rails at himself.

Up close, Baralai could smell her scent, a scent of freshness that he used to love. It was something he could not describe. It was just part of her. It was Rikku's scent. He did not want to remember that, but he did. He remembered how he loved to hold her in his arms as they basked in the moonlight.

_Rikku sat between his stretched out legs, her back lightly pressed against his front as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Leaning back, Rikku smiled happily as she points to the stars asking, "what is that called? What about that?" _

_Each question was peppered with a patient reply from Baralai as he explained the constellations to her. He loved holding her. Her soft warm body against his, she was so vibrant and energetic. He interrupted her next question with a shy kiss to the corner of her mouth._

_Rikku blushed at that and fell silent. She fell asleep that night in his arms, looking like an angel curling up against him. The braids of her blonde hair reflected off the moonlight, illuminating her in a surreal manner. Watching her, it was the night that he admitted to himself that he wanted her to stay with him. _

_It was a forever for him._

The sound of incoming voices wrenched him out from his thoughts as Baralai struggled to push himself away from the bed. "She's in here! You have to come quick!" Gippal called out as he dragged Yuna in by with one hand while Tidus held onto her other free hand. It looked as though the two men were having a tug-of-war with Yuna as the main prize.

"Don't you understand, Gippal? Yuna is exhausted. She has no mana left. There's no ether left in the camp to rejuvenate her, there's no way she can heal Rikku unless she gets enough -rest- which you are not giving her!" Tidus points out to the Al-Bhed man as he gives an insistant tug on Yuna's hand. Tidus found Yuna being thrown against him with that tug as Gippal releases her hand abruptly.

"What are you doing to her?" Gippal demands angrily as he flew to the bedside and proceeded to pull Baralai up by his collar. "Why? Is it not enough that you stabbed her in the back of her head, now you're trying to finish the job?" Gippal kicks him as Baralai grunted with that blow. Gippal half-dragged and moved Baralai to the corner as he releases the man unceremoniously on the ground, not caring if Baralai got hurt even more in the process and continued to heap abuse upon him.

With a slight shake of her head, Yuna pushes herself off Tidus as she makes her way towards Rikku. She sits quietly on the edge of the bed as she places her hand lightly on Rikku's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Yuna…your mana.. " Tidus begins.

"I know… Let me just pray for her. Hopefully it would provide a little relief to her." Yuna softly replied to him as she changed into her white mage dress sphere. Her hands clasped together as she prays softly for Rikku. A light soft glow surrounds Rikku's body. Though it was to be the last of her strength as Yuna stumbles backwards right into Tidus's strong arms as he caught her and supported her.

Tidus cradles her quietly and says firmly, "You need time to rest, Yuna, you've been healing non-stop for the past two days. I'm bringing you back to rest." Tidus says as he bends down to lift her up into his arms. Yuna turns to look at him and murmurs something softly to him. Tidus turned towards Baralai and shrugged lightly, "I don't know." Quietly, they both exit the tent.

Baralai took the brunt of the kicks from Gippal. He knew he deserved it. He was the one that delivered that blow. It had also ceased to hurt a couple of kicks ago. His body was numb.

"Stop it... Gippal." The weak voice came from the bed. Rikku was struggling to sit up as she spoke, "He is of no use to us if you kill him. Remember? We don't want to kill him."

Gippal stopped as he turns to make his way towards Rikku, sinking on the bed beside her as he reached out to help her, allowing her to lean against him as she sat up. Quietly, he spoke to her, "Fro yna oui cdemm bnudaldehk res? Ra lyicat dryd fyn wuha oui caa uid drana?" (Why are you still protecting him? He caused that war zone you see out there?)

Leaning gratefully towards him, Rikku looks up and says softly, "Dryd'c fro fa'ja lybdinat res. Ev fa ryja res rana, fa syo pa ypma du luhjehla res du cekh y bayla dnaydo yht ev ra cekhc y bayla dnaydo, Nooj femm cekh dra bayla dnaydo yc famm yht fa lyh aht drec fyn. Sunaujan, Nooj femm hud syga yho suja huf dryd ra ghufc dryd Baralai ec hud ynuiht du keja untanc." (That's why we've captured him. If we have him here, we may be able to convince him to sign a peace treaty and if he signs a peace treaty, Nooj will sign the peace treaty as well and we can end this war. Moreover, Nooj will not make any move now that he knows that Baralai is not around to give orders.")

The flames of anger rose in Baralai as he watched the two of them, his eyes darkening with rage. His hands curved into fists and an ugly sneer crosses his face, twisting it into something unrecognizable.

"It is amusing to watch the two of you speak so lovingly to each other, why don't you do it elsewhere? Isn't this my prisoner's quarters or I demand to be moved to another quarters where I don't need to listen to two lovebirds cooing to each other in their own language. Just remember, I had her first." Baralai spoke bitterly, regretting the words almost as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Rikku looked as though she had been kicked in her teeth. Gippal took a step towards Baralai fully intending to make him regret his words and found Rikku holding him back as she said softly, "Gippal… I'm sorry, I'm feeing a little woosy and would like to return to my tent. Would you help me please? "

Gippal looked torn between heading over to punch Baralai and assisting Rikku. With an exasperated sigh, Gippal threw his arms around her waist and lent her his shoulders for support while she stood up. "Cid's gal, you really should eat more, you're entirely too skinny for your own good." Gippal grinned as he made his way out of the tent together with her.

Rikku laughs as she says, "Only if you decide to cook, Gippal..."

"You know that I don't cook..."

Their voices faded as they moved away from the tent. Baralai leaned his forehead against the pole of the tent. Now his head, his jaw and his stomach was hurting. Why did he get angry? He did not understand it. He did not love her anymore. His heart was his to control now. Never will he ever give it away to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: As usual, all these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square-Enix.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you for your patience. More is revealed now. I might be taking this off fanfiction net soon and putting it in my livejournal. Haven't decided if I should, but for those who are reading it. Thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 4**

"Have you found him?" The soft voice asked as the guards looked at one another. They quietly shook their heads. "IMBECILES! NITWITS! You're supposed to be guarding him? How could you allow him to be captured?" Issaru yells as he turns upon the two guards. Just as he was ready to strike them, the door opened and a priest entered the room. The summoner hastily withdrew his blow, his hands withdrawing to the inside of his robes. A smile on his face, Issaru turned towards the priest and made the Yevon prayer bow before asking dulcetly, "Yes, High Priest Maekel?"

The old man looked intently at Issaru before he replies in a slow, deliberate tone, "The Mervyn of the Youth League was just on the Comm Sphere. He just informed me that Youth League would ceased all current activities and concentrate on searching and rescuing the Praetor. Therefore, we would be on our own this time if we want to launch any offensive."

"They can- " Issaru begun before he gritted his teeth and held back, his hands balling into fists as he looked as though he wanted to kill someone, "Yes, but we would still be launching the offensive, wouldn't we? Otherwise, we would not have the element of surprise against the Al-Bhed."

There was silence from the Maekel as he moves from one side of the room to the other side. He paused to look at the display cupboard that was filled with bottles of liquor before he shakes his head and turns towards Issaru, "No. With the Praetor kidnapped, our priority should negotiating for terms to release him and not launching another offensive. I shall give the orders to the men regarding that. I am the next in charge after the Praetor." The old man smirked at Issaru, his eyes still sharp with intelligence as he turned to walk out.

It happened so fast for Issaru. The initial rage and frustration that filled him before his hands came out to weave the spell. Demi sent the old man to his knees and before the priest could react further, Issaru had his boot on his neck, "You will not destroy my plans. I've waited too long… too long for this."

Maekel choked as his face turned a ghastly shade of blue, "You… You… won't … get… away … from … this… The … people… won't… listen… to … you… You … do not hold… any rank in the Temple." His hands were at the boot, attempting to push it away as he speaks.

Issaru laughed, a strange light of insanity filling his eyes as he moved his face close to the Priest and whispered, "They will… because it would be the -only- way that they would be able to ensure that their -children- are safe… It was such a pity that you did not choose to have a family, else you -might- still be alive."

"You- " The words were abruptly halted in the Maekel's throat as Issaru crunched down with his boot.

"No one would be able to stop me."

* * *

How many days had it been? His feverish mind could not comprehend. He had snatched small periods of sleep during the night, when his mind was not assaulted by his memories. He could not sense or feel anything. His body felt cold and clammy one moment before becoming hot and feverish the next. He wanted a drink so badly. His mouth was parched and his lips were cracked.

Vaguely, he remembered people coming in and words flitting around, "Alcohol… addiction… cold turkey… " Those were the words that had permeated through the fuzziness of his mind. There was also someone who held a wet cloth to his head. Someone who had forced liquids down his throat. Someone who had held his hand as he thrashed around in agony. Someone. Who was it? He was not aware. He cannot remember.

Baralai did not know how much time had passed when he came to his senses. His body still felt weak, but the thirsting ache for alcohol had abated into a dull hum. He looked around his surroundings. It was still the tent that he had first been placed in. Though now, he was lying on his cot instead of the floor. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the small footsteps pattering into his tent. When he did, he looked in the direction to see the small boy from before.

The boy was carrying a bowl in his hands very carefully and he stopped just slightly before the Praetor and stared intently at him. Baralai returned the serious gaze as he spoke, "Is that for me?" His hands and his legs were still bound. It was probably fortunate that they were given the condition that he was in for the previous days. Wordlessly, the boy climbed up the bed and sat down beside him cross-legged.

The bowl was settled into the boy's lap and looking so serious, the boy measures a bit of the gruel in the spoon and scoops it. His hands were trembling slightly, trying hard not to spill any of the gruel as he extends it towards Baralai.

Baralai cannot help the smile curling his lips as he watches the boy's efforts. He suppressed the childish urge to refuse the food as his stomach loudly protests at the thought. He opened his mouth obediently so that the boy was able to spoon the gruel into his mouth. It was plain, but it filled his stomach. He never realized how hungry he was. The boy patiently fed the Praetor until all the gruel was finished before he moved up to wipe the Praetor's mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Climbing down from the bed, the boy prepares to leave. "Wait. Boy." Baralai calls out as he looked towards him, "Do you think you could help me find out...how is Rikku?" He asked. The boy turned to stare at him with those solemn eyes before he set the bowl down. He placed his hands together and leans his head onto it. "She's sleeping?" Baralai asks. The boy nods his head before turning to trot out.

Baralai leans back against the bed as he turned his head to look towards the opening. Would anyone else come today?

* * *

She was tired. Cred, she was so tired. Her eyes were dry though, she did not cry. They had lost too many people in the last attack. It had taken all of them by surprise. The New Yevon monks that attacked them were merciless in their assault. They had slaughtered everyone. Children and women had not been spared. Her heart was heavy with grief. Yuna had performed the sending before collapsing in bed from sheer exhaustion and sadness. Rikku had not wanted her to be involved in this. Yet, Yuna had offered. That was Yuna.

Rikku looked out at the campsite, watching her people as they prepared for any upcoming battles. They were a mixed bunch of people, not only were there Al-Bheds there, there was some Yevonites as well, people who had believed in the Al-Bheds. It was a strange irony. Rikku smiled sadly.

A warm arm encircled her waist and Rikku was pulled abruptly against a firm chest as the familiar drawl, "Cid's girl. That is not the kind of smile that I like to see and I've been seeing a lot of that lately."

Rikku pushes lightly at his chest as she looked up towards him and makes a face. "Gippal! As I said, I have a name. Isn't it time that you remember it?"

Gippal stubbornly refused to release her as he reaches out to rearrange the braids of her hair, "When I remember your name, I'll tell you about it." He teases her lightly as he looked down at her, liking the way that she makes a face at him. Rikku had always felt so good in his arms. She fits so nicely against him. Fondly he extends a finger to tap her nose, "Hey… don't forget, out here… you have to be strong… you can cry and be sad inside your own tent…and if you want, I can come and help you."

Rikku laughs at his words, stopping her struggles against him as she leans wearily onto him "I know…I have to show the people that I'm brave, don't I? Nobody wants Cid's girl to be sad, do they?" Her eyes closed for a while and her mind drifted.

_"There are too many books here!" Rikku huffed as she peers around the area, running in as she looks around, 'How are we going to find the one that we need? Are you sure it would be here?" Rikku asked as she turned back towards him. _

_Baralai smiled patiently as he replies softly, "The reason why there are so many books here, Lady Rikku, is because it is a library and in library we have library catalogues here to help us search for the books that we want." Baralai calmly walks over towards the cabinets containing the index catalogue. He selects a letter and opens a drawer, pulling out a card from it, "And with this index card, we can find the book that we want. It is on the sixth shelf over there. You would need the ladder." Baralai informed her as he gestures towards the direction._

_Rikku makes a face at him and sticks out her tongue childishly, "That is why I have you, Sir Praetor, to show me around!" Rikku runs over towards the shelves that he had indicated, grabbing a ladder by the wall as she does so. Placing it on the shelf, Rikku shimmies up the ladder as fast as she can. "Mmmmm… Ah ha! Here it is!" Rikku takes out the book and wave it happily to Baralai as he moves up to join her._

_Rikku bounces in her excitement and ends up losing her balance on the ladder as she falls off. There was a brief look of surprise on Baralai's face before he moves forward, his strong arms reaching out to catch her as they both tumbled backwards ending up in a mess of hands and arms. It was the first time she had felt his strong arms holding her. She felt so warm and so secure and when she looked up towards him, that patient smile was on his face again._

___"Are you allright?" Rikku asks anxiously as she flails in his arms, she was worried about him. She was not exactly as light as a feather. "You allright, right? I didn't fall on you too hard, huh? I still got the book though! Why do you have to build- " The book fell with a thud lifelessly to the floor. He had kissed her. His warm lips pressed firmly against hers as her arms wound across his neck. Her heart was beating so fast in her heart as she shyly responded to his kiss. _

___It was the first time that Rikku had felt this way. _

Rikku's eyes opened just as Gippal lifted his lips away from her, "Cid's girl. When are you going to make an honest man out of me?"

"Since when are you ever honest or a man?" Rikku teases him, ignoring the guilty feeling that rose in her. Taking advantage of his surprise, Rikku wrestles her way out of his arms and she winks at him, "Maybe… when you are really honest?" Rikku flings back as she backpedals and darts off gleefully.

Her cheerful laughter filled the campsite that day and lifted the spirits of the people there. She would be the merriest of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Square-Soft. This story has only been posted on If you see it duplicated elsewhere, please inform me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for your kind comments and I'm sorry that this took so long. I rewrote this chapter and got a little inspiration somewhere. I may decide to rewrite this chapter again, but as it is…enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

It had been an exhausting day. The sun had never been so hot in the Sarubia desert and it had caused a series of machina breakdowns. The Al-Bhed had been run ragged trying to fix up the equipment. Gippal stretched his neck from side to side as he made his way towards the tent. His mind was on a certain blonde green-eyed Al-Bhed female. The smile that she had on today as she encouraged and help her people, the intense look of concentration on her face as she works on the repairs and the bouncy movement that was trademark of Rikku.

Gippal had watched her as she grew up. From a grubby little girl mucking in the sand and trotting after her brother to this mature, beautiful lady who had taken the mantle of the leadership of her people with great determination. She had indeed grown well. The sight of her never failed to elicit a smile from him and he loved to tease her, to watch as her cheeks puffed up in indignation and her voice as she squeals at him in their language. The carefree air that she carried around with her, her light-hearted banter and her smile. He desperately wished for those old days to return.

Stepping into his tent, Gippal was surprised to find her there. A slow, cocky grin starts to cross his lips though wisely he kept his words to himself as he moved to take her into his arms. His strong arms wrapped around her slim body as his lips bend down to take hers. It was a while before they surfaced, their breathing significantly deepened and his hand was caressing her forearm gently as he held her close to him. He loved the feel of her against his skin as his chin nuzzles the back of her neck.

"Can't resist me, eh?" Those words were finally released from his mouth as the cocky grin crosses his lips.

"Your dreams get a little more elaborate each day." The reply was given as a slight smile crosses her lips.

"You wound me and I had such fantastic dreams too." Gippal feigns a hurt tone as he tightens his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure they were, seeing that they come from you, and you have an impressive imagination." She sounds amused now.

"Hey. I've been thinking." Gippal's words grow a little more serious.

"Such a dangerous task for a little mind." She mocks him softly as her fingers move to curl around his wrist, the pad of her thumb gently stroking his flesh.

"You are a cruel lady, but I am serious this time. I don't want to continue this façade." His hands moved to touch her hair, pushing it behind her ear as he stroked her cheek.

"She needs you." The curt answer was given as her thumb stops its movement.

"She needs the truth." The words were spoken firmly as Gippal stared at her with his remaining eye.

"And what's the truth?" The question was asked in a soft velvety voice as somber eyes turned up to meet his sole one.

"That she's still in love with him and she never felt anything for me, despite my efforts. You know, I'm wounded. I'm a consummate ladies' man and charming to boot and yet, no effect on the women that I care about." He chuckles softly to himself as he rests his chin on her back.

"You seriously overestimate your charm, lover boy." The snipe was returned with thinly veiled amusement.

"Well, I got you." Gippal perks up with those words.

"You got me in my weak moment. I think I left my brain behind that day." She said dryly as she pokes at his arm lightly.

"Hey! That's not nice." Gippal pouts before leaning in to kiss her firmly on her cheek and saying softly, "I've missed you."

"When was I ever nice?" She replied as a wry smile crosses her lips before she leans back against him and says, "Ditto." She would never say those words outright. This was enough for her.

Gippal looked down at her and his arms tightened around her. He knew that she had the toughest time, she was always at the forefront of their physical battles and she was the one leading the assault most of the time. She was capable at her job. She was the best that they could find, and she belonged to him.

"Let's get some sleep, Dr. P"

* * *

Small hands tugged insistently at his clothes. He did not want to wake, he wanted to continue sleeping. It seemed as though he had not slept in days. When a small finger proceeded to poke him, he forced his eyes opened.

The sunlight was streaming into his tent, sending little dust particles dancing in their rays. His mouth felt as though there was a coating of tissue paper in it and there was a dull pounding in his head. Strangely, he felt invigorated and his thoughts were clearer and more coherent than before. Baralai struggled to sit up in his cot with his bindings. The rope had rubbed sore the skin around his wrists and he was still trussed up like a celebratory turkey.

"Awake already?" That familiar voice called to him and he turned towards it. Illuminated against the sunlight was Rikku. The sunlight accentuated the golden tan of her skin and created an aura around the honey-blonde of her hair. She was wearing her usual garb of that yellow bikini and skirt and she never looked more beautiful to him. Her eyes were the part that he loved most about her, bright and luminous and always filled with mirth and laughter.

"_Oh come on! I've cancelled your meetings for the ENTIRE day!" She tells him as she tugs at his wrist, trying to drag him out of his chair. _

_He sputters and goes, "What? You can't do that, Lady Rikku. I mean those are important meetings with the Priests of Yevon to discuss religious ceremonies and code of conduct. We're trying to establish a new set of rules right now.  
_

_She rolled her eyes upwards, "That's what you have been telling me everyday! I'm bored!" Rikku declared as she places her hands on her hips right now, "And I'm your guest! So you have to entertain me!" _

_She was right in so many ways and that day he was coerced to have a day of fun. They went out to the city to visit his followers, a task that he had sadly neglected in his absorption with his work. He had soon learnt the importance of it. They went shopping and to his dismay, he was forced to buy something for himself and not for his job. She was darting to and fro in the market that day, poking at him, making sure that he relaxed, making him forget about his work. _

_When it was time to return back to the Temple, she was exhausted and had literally collapsed on his lap on the boat ride back. Using his lap as a pillow, she had dozed off from exhaustion. The smile was still on her face and his heart felt lighter as he watched her sleep. He had enjoyed himself and the melancholy that had always plagued him had strangely disappeared. _

_He had carried her up to her room and settled her into her bed, smoothing the blanket around her, which she would promptly kick away to his dismay. Her eyes opened and Rikku had looked at him with the sweetest look on her face. She had reached out to wrap her arms around his neck before placing a soft kiss on his cheek as she whispered, "Thank you." before collapsing back onto the bed asleep. _

_He lost a little of his heart to her that night. _

Returning back to the present, Baralai shrugged off his past memories as he stared at her, his tone was cold and polite as he spoke, "Yes. When are you going to let me go?"

"Hey! I'm gonna release your bindings, but you have to promise me not to run away, ok? Otherwise if they have to catch you, it's gonna be baaad!" Rikku says with a bright smile, ignoring his question as she sways from side to side. The small boy was already beside him, prepared to untie him as he looks up in anticipation of the man's answer.

Quietly, he contemplates his choices before he glanced from Rikku and the boy before he gives a slight nod. "I promise. Though you shouldn't be so naïve. What makes you think I'll keep my promise?"

"Because you're Baralai, that's who you are! You never break any promises you make!" Rikku responds as she smiles at him.

"People can change throughout the years especially after the extreme hurt." Baralai smirked as he gazed at her.

"Well! You can choose to run away, but if you do! We'll have to catch you and you are one man while we have dozens…and you know. It's just not worth it! You're a smart man and you know that!" Rikku grinned as she bounces on the balls of her heels.

She did know him. He had considered those choices available and it was better than having rope burns on his hand. The little boy had acted upon his agreement and untied the ropes on his wrists and his legs.

"Will you quit bouncing? That's an annoying habit." The censure came from him before he could stop himself. He wanted to hurt her, hurt her as much as she had hurt him.

The bouncing stopped. So did the smile on her face. With a strangely sad tone of voice, she says softly, "Come on, I want to show you around the camp."

"Aren't you afraid that people would lynch me the moment I step out?" The answer came.

"No, they won't. You'll see why." Rikku bobs her head once as she gestures to him to come. The little boy tugged at his hand lightly, causing him to stand. It took a lot of effort for him to stand and when he took his first step, he staggered and would have fallen if it were not for her.

Rikku had run to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, using her body to support him. His arms had instinctively wound themselves around her waist as he leaned against her. Emotions that he had not felt for two years surfaced and he found his arms tightening around her.

One hand reached out with familiarity to brush back her hair, pushing back the blonde plaits away from her face. He breathed in the scent of her, the sweet intoxicating fragrance of the soap that she used on her hair and her body. His body remembered that. His fingers lightly brushed against the firmness of her skin.

Baralai was weakened by his imprisonment. He had just recovered. That was why he was doing this. All these excuses came into his mind and disappeared as his lips lowered and he kissed her.


End file.
